ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International 9
Ghostbusters International 9 is the ninth issue of Volume Three of the ongoing series by IDW Publishing. Plot The Ghostbusters are hot on the trail of an infamous grimoire that's been protected for centuries by ghastly spirits who are determined not to let it fall into mortal hands... but they got nothing on the boys and girls in grey, who are busting for more than just a paycheck! Ghostbusters International Issue #9 Previews World 6/22/16 Cast Issue #9 Walter Peck Janine Melnitz Jenny Moran Kevin Tanaka Egon Spengler/Animated Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Fiura Imbunche Brujo Kylie Griffin Chicago Ghostbusters Rookie Ron Alexander Lou Kamaka Dani Shpak Aokigahara Guide Yurei Map Guardian Ghost Haunted America Case Files Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Saint Pippy Equipment Issue #9 Trap Tobin's Spirit Guide Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles P.K.E. Meter P.K.E. Meter/Animated Ecto Goggles/Animated Proton Pack/Animated Destabilizer Trap/Animated Boson Caster Haunted America Case Files Proton Pack Particle Thrower Environmental Issue #9 Psychomagnotheric Slime Items Issue #9 Alchemy Key Map to Nikulausson's Tomb Locations Issue #9 Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission Firehouse Chiloe Island Mount Fuji Aokigahara Forest Haunted America Case Files Congress Street Development On June 22, 2016, the September solicits revealed the synopsis, crew info, and regular cover, featuring Ecto-1. Comic Book Resources "IDW Starts a "Revolution," Ends "Transformers" in September 2016 Solicitations" 6/22/16 Dan Schoening also posted the regular cover with the correct issue #. Dapperpomade Tweet 6/22/16 On July 4, 2016, Erik Burnham worked on Issue #9. erikburnham Tweet #1 7/4/16 Burnham hinted he set aside nine pages for Chile. erikburnham Tweet #2 7/4/16 On July 5, 2016, Erik Burnham noted he was halfway through Issue #9. erikburnham Tweet 7/5/16 On July 11, 2016, Erik Burnham tweeted he will script a lot of cave walls and trees as background per Dan Schoening's request. erikburnham Tweet 7/11/16 On August 12, 2016, Erik Evensen worked on eight pages. eevensen Tweet 8/12/16 On August 13, 2016, Erik Evensen posted a WIP of Kylie Griffin and revealed he was drawing Ghostbusters for IDW the past few days. eevensen Tweet 8/13/16 On August 15, 2016, Erik Evensen announced he will do some of the art for Issue #9. He posted an unlettered preview featuring Kylie and Ron Alexander. eevensen Tweet 8/15/16 erikburnham Tweet 8/15/16 On August 18, 2016, Erik Evensen posted a teaser of Rookie. Erik Burnham teased, 'the rest of the Chicago Ghostbusters can't be far behind.' eevensen Tweet #1 8/18/16 erikburnham Tweet #1 8/18/16 Evensen declared he marathoned through eight pages. eevensen Tweet #2 8/18/16 Burnham later shared Corin Howell's subscription cover featuring a confused Special Agent Melanie Ortiz and a giant lobster entity named Saint Pippy. erikburnham Tweet #2 8/18/16 Rin327 Tweet 8/18/16 On August 22, 2016, Dan Schoening revealed a portion of the story will take place in Japan and is the part drawn by Erik Evensen. Dapperpomade Tweet 8/22/16 On September 30, 2016, a cover, credits page, and first 5 pages preview was posted. Comic Vine Exclusive Preview: GHOSTBUSTERS INTERNATIONAL #9 "9/30/16 On November 16, 2016, Luis Antonio Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 16 and 17. Luis Delgado deviantArt Ghostbusters International 9 page 16 11/16/16 Luis Delgado deviantArt Ghostbusters International 9 page 17 11/16/16 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JUL160559. *Regular Cover **Ecto-1 appears on the cover. **One of New York's nicknames appears on the cover, "The City That Never Sleeps." **The Rockefeller Center is referenced in the lower left corner. *Subscription Cover **Melanie Ortiz appears on the cover with Saint Pippy. **Corin Howell appears to make a cameo on the clock tower. *Credits Page **The image re-used is from page 15, panel 1 of this issue. *Dramatis Personae **In Egon/Animated's bio, the following are now included: ***The events of the Get Real mini-series are mentioned. ***Proteus is alluded to. ***The Interspatial Teleportation Unit is alluded to. **The image of Egon/Animated's bio is re-used from page 3 panel 4. **In the Chicago Ghostbusters bio, the Rauoskinna is alluded to. ***At the end of the previous issue, Peter declared they were calling in the Chicago Ghostbusters to help. **The Chicago Ghostbusters bio sports a new logo of the branch. **Winston's bio mentions his love of baseball. ***In Volume 2 Issue #4, Winston told Melanie that he played baseball. ***Winston's animated counterpart on The Real Ghostbusters also loves baseball and supports the Jaguars. *What Came Before! Page **The recap mentions the events of Issue #8. **The following are mentioned: ***No ghost of Egon has manifested yet. Peter makes light of Egon's ghost in Issue #8. ***Japan and Chile are mentioned. **The Rauoskinna is alluded to. **Unlike previous issues, the page does not reuse any images. *Page 1 **In panel 1, Peck's framed articles are still up in his office: ***The Pacific Monthly "EPA Busts Ghost Catchers" and "BUFO Hires Peck and Hardemeyer" ***The New Yorks' article on the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. ***Wally Wick, a nod to the edited TV version of Ghostbusters. **Jenny is wearing the charcoal Ghost Smashers flight suit from Volume 2 Issues #17 and #18. **In panel 3, on the invoice are several references to the 2016 movie: ***The client is listed as "E Mulgrave" or Ed Mulgrave Jr.. ***The order number in the upper right is "150716" or the date of the theatrical release July 15, 2016. ***The 15 in the order number doubles as Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg. ***In the description section is Boston University Castle and its address: 225 Bay State Road, Boston, MA 02215. It was a shooting location for Aldridge Mansion Museum. ***Under the address is an "Attn Zach," a nod to Zach Woods who portrayed Tour Guide Garrett. **Jenny mentions Long Island. **In panel 5, left of Jenny is the device Calahan was carrying near the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" before Slimer slimed him. **In panel 5, right of Jenny's word balloon is the B.U.F.O. Receptacle from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Big Trouble with Little Slimer". *Page 2 **Janine alludes to Erland Vinter and the contract Peck brokered in Issue #2. **Janine mentions the Devil and alludes to the Rauoskinna. **Janine mentions Gracie Mansion. **In panel 4, the two cardboard boxes are "GB Wiki" - a nod to the Ghostbusters Wiki. *Page 3 **The narrator mentions Chile and the Chiloe Archipelago. **In panel 1, the map spells the island as "Chilo" when it is usually spelled "Chiloe". **In panel 1, the arrow points to Mocopulli Airport, located in Dalcahue. **In panel 2, Egon/Animated looks through a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide as seen in episodes of The Real Ghostbusters like "The Boogieman Cometh". **Egon/Animated mentions Quicavi, a seafront village on the island's east coast and a central location in Chilote mythology. **Egon/Animated mentions there were no sightings of Brujo since the 1880s. Historically, the last major witch trial was held in Chile from 1880 to 1881. **Ray mentions El Caleuche, a famous ghost ship in Chilote myth and associated with the Brujo. **Ray mentions the John Milton. Ray, Peter, and Kylie investigated its appearance in Volume 2 Issues #7 and #8. **Ray mentions the Millalobo, a half-man half-seal creature considered to be one of the most powerful figures in Chilote mythology. **Previously in Issue #6, page 8, while in Puerto Rico, Egon admitted Ray had a better grasp of the lore in 'this part of the world.' Thus, it's no surprise in this issue, Ray's expertise extends to South American mythology. **In panel 3, the bag Winston eats from is visually based on the peanut bags from the private jet in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Take Two". **In panel 3, Melanie is reading a copy of the first issue of The Real Ghostbusters comic from Marvel Comics Ltd. *Page 4 **In Chilote myth, it is said the legendary cave, Cueva de Quicavi is where a Spanish warlock left behind a powerful book of spells -- a nice tie-in to the search of the Rauoskinna. **The scream can be attributed the the Imbunche, one of the cave's guardians in myth who can only communicate in guttural noises. **In panel 3, behind Melanie, there appears to be a Fiura, an ugly forest hag from Chilote myth. **Winston, Peter, Ray, and Melanie are using the new Ecto Goggles first used in Issue #3. **Melanie reveals she doesn't like caves. **Winston mentions his encounter with the Ghost Train in Ghostbusters II. *Page 5 **Egon/Animated is packing the Destabilizer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Ghost". **Peter likens the cave to Mordor and Ray corrects him and mentions Moria, both locations from the Lord of the Rings. ***Mordor was the black lands protected by three mountain ranges and controlled by Sauron. ***Moria was an underground city in northwest Middle Earth known for its vast network of tunnels, chambers, mines and huge halls. **Imbunche are from Chilote myth and acts as guardians to the Brujo's caves. According to myth, they were originally first born sons either kidnapped by or sold to Brujo when they are nine days old or less. He debaptizes the child then breaks a leg over his head. At three months, he forks the tongue and applies a magic cream on the baby's back to encourage growth of thick hair. In the first months, the child is fed black cat's milk, goat's flesh, and human flesh from cemeteries. At some point, all many of parts are twisted - arms, fingers, nose, mouth, and ears. **In panel 4, the Ecto Goggles POV with "Bingo" on the right side is a nod to the POV seen near the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Genie". **When Peter is assaulted, he responds with his "Dah!" line from the investigation of the library stacks in Ghostbusters. *Page 7 **The Brujo's design appears to be based on photos of alleged Brujo from the 16th to 17th century. *Page 8 **Peter asks what Plan B is. Incidentally, on The Real Ghostbusters, Plan B was often running away. *Page 9 **Peter alludes to Gozer who blasted the guys with lightning in their encounter in the first movie. **Winston alludes to Gozer's "Are you a god?" question. *Page 10 **Ray alludes to the events of Volume 1 Issue #10 when they took on the ghost of Marie Laveau II and her Voodoo Zombies in New Orleans. *Page 11 **The key Ray finds is a nod to one of IDW's other comic book series, "Locke & Key" because one of the comic's crew, Gabriel Rodriguez initially proposed Chile to be used in Ghostbusters International. **Incidentally, according to Chilote myth, there is an object called the Alchemy Key that locks the entryway into the Brujo's cave. *Page 12 **Yamanashi Prefecture is a land locked prefecture located in the central area of Honshu Island in Japan. **Chicago is mentioned. **In panel 1, the narrator refers to Japan by one of its nicknames - the Land of the Rising Sun. **The full name of Aokigahara is Aokigahara Jukai or often interpreted as "Sea of Green Foliage". **In panel 1, Mount Fuji looms in the background. Aokigahara is located in the northwest base of the famous mountain. **Aokigahara is infamous for being infested with yurei, angry ghosts, said to manifest from those who kill themselves in the forest as it a notorious location for suicide. It is also known for its geography such as ice caverns and a lava plateau. **In panel 2, the current and entire roster of the Chicago Ghostbusters are seen together for the first time. **In panel 2, Ron mentions Fresno, a city in California. **In panel 2, the woman in one of Proteus' visions in Get Real Issue #4 is revealed here to be a local guide hired by the Chicago Ghostbusters. **In panel 2, the guide mentions the soil is full of iron and technology like compasses, GPS devices, and cell phones won't work. The forest is filled with rich deposits of magnetic iron in the volcanic soil. **In panel 2, Rookie is seen with a rope. It is common practice for visitors of the park to use a method to cover their tracks so they don't get lost. Some methods are leaving plastic tape on the forest floor, looping plastic ribbon around trees, and those unsure of suicide tie white ropes to trees. **In panel 5, Ron refers to Kylie by the "Spooky" nickname he gave her in Volume 2 Issue #4 page 15 panel 3 **In panel 5, Kylie refers to the yurei synonymous with the forest. **Dani mentions Barbados. *Page 15 **Ron reveals he's improved on his pack's atomizing stream from Volume 1 Issues #13 to #15 when he led the Ghost Smashers. **The "problem from before" was the undefeatable Megaspook. Before Death came and defeated it. *Page 16 **Kylie mentions Hoboken, New Jersey. **Kylie admits she's been in a weird lit cave before. She and Peter found Craig Liath in Ireland during the events of Issue #7. **Rookie likens the box on the pedestal to Raiders of the Lost Ark and refers to Indiana Jones. ***In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), one of the messages left on the Firehouse's answering machine was left by Dr. Jones demanding the Vigo painting should be in a museum. *Page 17 **Rookie mentions the boulder from Raiders of the Lost Ark **While not the same ghost, incidentally, in legend, Loftur Þorsteinsson was depicted being attacked by a tentacled ghost in Issue #5. *Page 20 **On panel 2: ***On the left side of the table is a bag from McDowell's, the burger franchise from "Coming to America". ***Ray's outfit is based on an outfit Dan Aykroyd wore on the set of first movie. ***Peter's outfit is based on an outfit Bill Murray wore during George Clooney's wedding in 2013. ***On the right side of the table is the Ghost Tether from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Partners in Slime". ***On the far right is the Dimensionometer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". ***Under the Dimensionometer is the Containment Unit from the end of Ghostbusters (2016). ***On the far right, on the computer screen is a still from the Ghostbusters II Activision video game's Broadway level. **Kylie used and cited her photographic memory. *Page 23 **In the Spectral Incident Report: ***The FBI Field Office in Portland, Maine is mentioned. ***Kylie Griffin is mentioned. *On the What Came Before! Page of Ghostbusters International #10: **The first image is re-used from Ghostbusters International #9, page 8, panel 4 **The second image is re-used from Ghostbusters International #9, page 20, panel 5 Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersInternationalIssue9RegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular Cover from solicits GhostbustersInternationalIssue9SubscriptionCover02.jpg|Subscription Cover preview GhostbustersInternationalIssue9SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersInternationalIssue9CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersInternationalIssue9DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae page GhostbustersInternationalIssue9WhatCameBeforePage.jpg|What Came Before! page Category:IDW Contents